


Unplanned Confessions

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i hcanon tht hop n gloria start their adventures at 15, so yeee, while bede was 16 at that time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Due to being distracted by her presence, Bede accidentally agreed to go out camping with her. Both continued the plan despite the little misunderstanding.After all, this maybe the night that would finally allow them to confess their feelings for each other. Properly. Without any mishaps.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted some sin. some pining. some bederia sinful pining.

This was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
Unheard of. Unbelievable. Utterly unthinkable.  
  
And yet here he was.  
  
Standing in the middle of Lake of Outrage. Watching in baffled daze as the women a few steps away worked and moved her way to the set up her—their—camp.  
  
Well, to be precise, she was technically setting up her camp. His own tent was still tucked inside his backpack while hers had been neatly arranged and formed in one of the open fields. All 6 of her Pokémon were out from the moment he arrived, all either hopping or running or even sparring with one another like a bunch of baby Pokémon.  
  
_Dangerous baby Pokémon_ , he corrected as he spotted the fearsome Hydreigon spouting Dragon Rage at an enthusiastic Cinderace.  
  
“Bede!”  
  
Her name was a bell that cleared away the clouds in his mind. Violet eyes were lost in a sea of crimson that shined between a pair of glasses. Quickly he regained his senses. Though years of rivalry and friendship enabled them to get comfortable with each other, the Gym Leader still felt on guard when it comes to her and her specifically.  
  
Well, both her and that unruly best friend of hers. But Bede knew Gloria’s case was a much more…delicate matters of the heart.  
  
_Ugh._ Slowly sucking in a breath, he walked towards her. At every step, he could feel the excitement of his Pokémon from inside their balls. It seems that he wasn’t the only one who formed such a friendship with the Champion.  
  
“Gloria.” He stopped in front of her. His height hovered tall and proud before her, but not once did Gloria ever feel threatened by his presence.  
  
What he found as offensive before, now he thought of it as sheer relief.  
  
Crimson eyes looked up at the Fairy-specialist. “I’m so glad you could make it!” Excitement bubbled all too obviously, yet Gloria toned down her glee in fear that she might make a fool of herself. Merely flashing a smile next, the young woman continued to focus on her camp.  
  
Why was he here?  
  
_Right,_ he grumbled inwardly, _you know damn why, you stupid mind._  
  
\---  
  
It was a few days back. They had their daily spars with the other gym leaders. Gloria as usual stomped each match despite using the exact same team she had been using since the first day she was crowned Champion. Many leaders thought they had the upper-hand for learning and studying her battle tactics and her Pokémon’s battle techniques. But no matter the research, the outcome would always vary with the only thing being the same is her victory.  
  
But what he thought was a normal day immediately burned to the ground when he bumped into her in the prep room.  
  
She was sweaty and hot—figuratively—when he saw her. The Champion outfit stuck close to her body, absolutely complimenting every curve and taut muscle a 20-year old would achieve from rigorous trainings. The dark hair was in slight disarray, still short as she liked it, and Gloria heaved a heavy sigh as she raked through the black strands backwards.  
  
Bede felt pathetic to feel breathless on the spot.  
  
Once their eyes met, he remembered flinching. He also remembered her asking how his day was. His answer was curt, simple. Though challenging, his eye contact was sorely focused on her mesmerizing irises rather than the supple curve of her breasts. How demeaning, he chastised himself, for ogling at her body like some sick freak.  
  
It was then that remembered saying something that sounded like a dumfounded, “Yes?”  
  
And this caused Gloria to chime in both nerves and excitement when she continued with, “Great! I’ll see you there!”  
  
\---  
  
And now…here he was.  
  
He was an idiot.  
  
A fucking idiot. Opal would never forgive him for raising such a dumb, idiotic pervert. Stop! He shook his head. He was not dumb! He was not an idiot! And he definitely was _not_ a pervert! Bede knew better than to treat humans like tools or trash. As bitter as he was when he was a teenager, at least the Gym Leader was thankful to have some morals embedded into him.  
  
And yet…  
  
The memory of her body sent shivers down his spine.  
  
“Bede! Come on! I need help!”  
  
“Arceus save me…” He really needed to make it up and apologized to Gloria somehow without offending her in the process.  
  
\---  
  
He was here! He was here!  
  
She couldn’t believe he accepted her invitation! Granted, it was a long shot. Gloria was more than ready to suck it up and wallow in Lake of Outrage if she ever got rejected. She was at lost on how to make it subtle and obvious about her feelings for him.  
  
Tea time? They always had that twice every month. Sparring sessions? Had that nearly every week. Gym Battle season? Arceus forbids if she ever had time for herself at all.  
  
Ever since he took the official status as Ballonlea’s gym leader 3 years back, Gloria was a bit…iffy that she couldn’t spend time with him other than battling or Pokémon context. The last time they ever had time alone together was when they celebrated his victory for holding the mantle as the 8th and final gym leader last year.  
  
He was getting stronger. And prettier.  
  
And it sucked that their raging popularity disabled them from having a normal outing whatsoever that involved them and only them. It was easy hanging out with Hop since the young man now studied and worked in Wedgehurst. Hell, it was even easier hanging out with Marnie since the woman lived in the growingly popular Spikemouth. Despite the fact that Bede lived in peaceful Ballonlea, only an idiot would just rush to his front door and blatantly go, “Hey! I like you! Wanna hang out and do nothing since I feel comfortable around you?”  
  
She was a moron.  
  
A lucky moron, though.  
  
Building up all the courage she collected since last week, Gloria finally blurted out her camping plans this weekend and finally—with a rapid heartbeat—asked him if he would like to join her little camping trip. Alone. With her.  
  
Now that she thought about it, anyone would take it as a joke, especially from the snarkiest person in Galar.  
  
Never thought he would accept it, much to her pleasant surprise.  
  
Now here she was, crouching in front of a bunch of stacked logs, staring at the wood like a dumb Wobbuffet. _What do I do? What do I do?_ Clearly, she didn’t think this through. She may have had two days to prepare herself, physically and mentally, but overestimation clearly played her hard when the target of her affection actually showed up.  
  
Bulk up, Gloria! She scolded herself, palms giving a few slaps before mouth huffing out air. “Okay.” She talked to herself. To the logs. “I can do this. Just…hang out. Talk to him. Have a nice camping trip with him and hopefully…hopefully…” A gulp slid down her throat. “I can get a chance to confess to him.”  
  
\---  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
Luckily, they were so used to each other’s silence that he managed to prop up his tent with ease. The noises from their Pokémon were quite helpful too. The moment Bede released his team, Gloria’s Pokémon greeted them with such loud—very loud—exuberance. Her Cinderace started hopping and bouncing in glee in front of his Hatterene, seconds before Gloria’s own Hatterene butted in and snarled in what he assumed was jealousy at his own surprised starter.  
  
His Mawile could be seen playing tag with his Sylveon and Gloria’s Corviknight and Hydreigon. A Toxtricity—Gaara, he remembered her calling him—was seen talking to his Gardevoir who looked like she actually enjoyed his company. Violet eyes turned to the very Champion, now accompanied by her Runerigus who was stirring whatever was in the boiling pot.  
  
A smile unwarily curled the corners of his mouth. If he didn’t know any better, it looked as if he was a husband fawning over his wife and lively child—  
  
_Stop._  
  
Immediately and quickly he shook his head, which he then groaned in regret at the sudden dizziness that he conjured up by accident.  
  
\---  
  
“Hey Gloria.”  
  
She looked to his side, head tilted slightly to match his height. “Yeah?” Swallowing once, she took another bite of her apple curry. The two sat on the grassy field, observing the very wonderful view of Hammerlocke. The edge of Lake of Outrage was dangerously high. One wrong step and it could be the end for any human or Pokémon. While the two trainers knew there was a huge ocean that blanketed underneath the cliff, none wouldn’t dare to try out the theory on whether or not anyone could survive from such a scary impact.  
  
Besides that, the view was spectacular, though.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask.”  
  
_Gulp!_ Oh shoot, here comes her nervousness.  
  
But alas, a sigh of relief silently peeped between pursed lips when he continued, “Why did you choose to camp out at Lake of Outrage?”  
  
“Oh?” She swallowed again. Phew… “Well, for starters, I really like the view. Hammerlocke at night is so breath-taking at night.” She was thankful to have found out that little information by accident during one of her campouts.  
  
He chuckled. “You said ‘at night’ twice.”  
  
Pink dusted her cheeks. “Well, you know what I mean!” Lower lip jutted at the little tease. Pushing her glasses properly back to the bridge of her nose, Gloria harrumphed lightly and continued her meal.  
  
Cute.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, her actions right now was a strike to his heart.  
  
_Calm down, me!_ “True.” He shrugged once, then tore his gaze away—hesitantly—to bask on the view before them. “But isn’t this place crawling with powerful Pokémon? I’m not judging your team’s strength or anything. But it seems like hardly a place for any trainer to think, ‘Hey, what a great place to camp out and hopefully not get mauled by a wild Pokémon!’”  
  
He peeked once he heard a grunt.  
  
“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” She jutted her tongue—by Arceus, she was killing him—and brushed away the bangs that hovered across her forehead. “Besides—”  
  
‘Woohoo! I got another one!’  
  
‘No fair! Best two outta three!’  
  
The Gym Leader jumped at the Pokémon’s exuberant cheer, while Gloria herself only giggled in amusement. Quickly they turned around, only to see a happy Cinderace hopping above a pile of fainted wild Pangoros and Skuntanks.  
  
_What the ever-loving hell?_ Bede remained in stupor when he saw the Champion’s Toxtricity crossing his arms in distaste—all the while standing in front of a pile of fainted wild Grimmsnarls and Pangoros himself.  
  
_Ah._ Like an idiot he stared, merely gaped even as the two chaotic Pokémon spread out back in the field for their little game.  
  
Looks like his question was answered.  
  
\---  
  
“Thank you so much for bringing the desserts!” Cheeks warmed in pink at the succulent taste on her tongue. “Please tell Ms Opal that they’re divine!” She could still taste the cream in her mouth. It was a pity that there weren’t any left, but Gloria was more than happy to see her team enjoying the treats just the same.  
  
Hell, she even had to break the fight between Starlight and Gaara for the last cupcake.  
  
It was a shame that Ares beat them to it. Oh well, the Cinderace asked for it as he ended up being chased by both Hatterene and Toxtricity.  
  
Pride swelled up to hear endless compliments from the woman. In truth, he actually baked all the cupcakes. While it was true that the desserts were Ms Opal’s recipe, he did most of the shopping and baking in order to impress her. How could he ever forget Ms Opal’s knowing smirk as he said he wanted to bake the treats for their campout.  
  
Arceus, if the oven ran out of heat to burn the cupcakes at that time, Bede knew the blush in his face would be enough to suffice.  
  
Would he tell her that he baked them? No. As much as he craved for her compliments to rain down upon him, Bede figured it would be nice to let Ms Opal get the spotlight.  
  
He knew the old woman would spill the beans anyways when Gloria paid her next visit to Ballonlea.  
  
“I’ll tell her that.” For now, the sight of her smile was sweet enough.  
  
\---  
  
Night time finally blanketed the sky above. True to her word, Hammerlocke truly provided such a breath-taking view once the sun was out. Thankfully, it didn’t rain. The moon was a crescent gleam tonight, so this allowed the stars to shine and sparkle their magnificence for the world to see.  
  
“Man…” When he was a teenager, Bede was never one to look up at the stars. He was so used to looking down. To looking at his own feet. And when he did look up, the poor boy only saw broken rooftops or monstrously tall buildings. He was never one to admire nature. It was only that he lived in Ballonlea that Bede sometimes cherished the peaceful moments under the soft, soothing glow of the mystical town.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
Violet eyes turned to the lady next to him.  
  
The hair was in its usual disarray, despite having it combed backwards many times after her bath in the lake. The pyjama she wore was…cute and elegant to say the least. Red and black never strayed as her choice of fashion. A splash of red here and a swirl of black there made the attire to look somewhat…passionate.  
  
If not for the fact that a cute Cinderace icon was stitched on its back, Bede would definitely find her alluring.  
  
…  
  
………  
  
Okay. He lied. She’s alluring still even in those damn Cinderace jammies.  
  
Her eyes never strayed from the blanket of beauty. The glasses shined faintly under the lovely glow. It only intensified the colour of red iris. It only allowed him to be enraptured by such fiery elegance.  
  
“Yeah…” he mumbled softly. “Beautiful…”  
  
Before she could look at him and ask about anything else, Bede quickly brought his gaze back to the stars.  
  
\---  
  
“Well,” She stretched, “it’s getting way dark. I think it’s high-time we call it a night.” Palms pressed together and placed under her chin, Gloria looked at the silent man. Bede talked a lot during their conversation—which was expected—but to obtain silence now was a bit…unnerving.  
  
Was this how people felt every time she remained silent at a certain topic?  
  
None said a word next, for eyes moved to the tents that were positioned side by side. The gap between the tents and the cliffs were many steps apart, but honestly, that wasn’t the distance that Gloria felt nervous about right now.  
  
Violet met crimson. Pink and red dusted and swirled so adorably.  
  
“Yeah…” He needed to be convincing. “Yeah!” That’s better. He thought.  
  
Taking a sharp breath, he looked at the short Champion. “I’ll see you later in the morning.” A mask of indifference was worn nicely on his face. He saw the hesitance, the unknown emotion that flickered in her eyes. If he was selfish, just selfish enough, Bede would think that those eyes meant—  
  
He shook his head. “Goodnight, Gloria.” His body felt warm. His fists clenched behind his face.  
  
A weak smile pulled her lips. “Goodnight, Bede—”  
  
‘GLORIA, WATCH OUT!’  
  
Just when they were lost in their melancholic moment, it burst just like a balloon when they heard the loud chirp. Before any of them could react, a raging ball of fire zipped right between them.  
  
Right into Bede’s tent.  
  
Right towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
_**BOOM!!!**_  
  
An explosion actually made both jump from shock. Pupils shot to tiny dots. Heartbeats formed a maniacal pace. Everything happened too fast. Very fast. Both adults remained in pure stupefaction in their place. One had their baffled gaze at the Cinderace who was now cowardly hiding behind Hilda. One had a face of sheer, utter, bewilderment at the lack of tent and sprinkles of ashes.  
  
“M-My…” Jaw dropped so low he could attract Ninjasks. “M-My…My…”  
  
Fury now fuelled within the Champion, along with shame and regret that were quickly switched as she looked at Bede and her starter. “ARES!” She wasn’t one to raise her voice. If anything, people could say Gloria was ‘The Divine Champion’ for radiating an air of passion and grace.  
  
Not tonight, though.  
  
Ares merely tugged his ears downwards and crouched behind the sighing Corviknight once he heard a very fuming, very piercing, “What. Did. You. _DO!_ ”  
  
\---  
  
She wanted to jump off a cliff.  
  
The cliff was there, so the option was really whether she was ready to throw herself without risking being saved and scolded by her entire team.  
  
For something that had transpired in an hour, Gloria felt like it was a long, long, _long_ , night. Finally, after constant apologies from her and her starter, Bede finally forgave Ares—Just Ares. He figured Gloria had no fault in this except maybe choosing the damn Scorbunny as her starter. She felt absolutely guilty, and she would feel even worse if she knew Bede was sleeping outside in the cold.  
  
So of course the next option was to offer him his tent while she slept outside. Which he of course rejected because what kind of bastard would he be to let a woman sleep outside?  
  
Finally, after an emotional brainstorming, the both decided to sleep in her tent. Together. Alone. Together.  
  
Alone.  
  
_Gulp!_  
  
It seems the heat in her stomach wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. Her back faced his the moment she lay down. And she knew his back was facing hers as well as he looked at the other side.  
  
Was he asleep? She didn’t know. Was she asleep? Of course not! Her mind was a Tangela of messes. Both arms curled and pressed against her chest, between her breasts. Breathing was in and out, calmly, forcefully. Another gulp slid down for Arceus knows how many times tonight.  
  
She felt nervous. She felt guilty. She felt…oh damn she did not want to admit the other thing she was feeling right now.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
The word slipped out before she could stop himself. She felt him fidget, and she didn’t dare to turn around.  
  
\---  
  
While she battled her emotions, he had a battle of his own.  
  
Here he was, lying in the same tent as her. Lying down next to her. Although Bede firmly declined and rejected her very offer to sleep in the same tent together, he would only lie to himself if it wasn’t…absolutely thrilled to share the same room as her.  
  
_“Please!”_ She convinced, palm roughly pressed against each other as she pleaded. _“I promise it won’t be weird! I promise I’ll payback the tent that Ares burned down!”_  
  
He was fine with the latter. He just wasn’t…entirely fine with the former.  
  
He was sure she wouldn’t be the reason for them being weird in a tent together.  
  
But alas, she managed to convince him. It wasn’t much of a discussion anyways. As much as Bede tried to be sane about the subject, he was anything _but_ when it comes to her.  
  
And now, here he was, wide awake at the thought of his rival and long-time target of affection sleeping right next to him.  
  
So close. So quiet.  
  
Should he say something? He’s supposed to be asleep. Should he wait for her to say something? _She_ was already asleep—  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
Well, guessed not.  
  
His head tilted slightly, body still remained on his left side. He peeked as Gloria moved in her place, showing signs of guilt and nervousness.  
  
A sigh slipped out. “Don’t be.” He looked at the clothed wall of the tent. Arms crossed tightly against his chest. Uncomfortable as he may be, Bede was too afraid to unfold himself just in case he suddenly felt…twitchy.  
  
Silence lulled inside the tent for a few minutes. “Still…” She was at lost. “And…thank you. A lot.” Air held back behind pursed lips, Gloria slowly turned around. “Not just for forgiving Ares and me. But for today.” Hands still cupped closely to her chest. Seeing that he wasn’t about to turn anytime soon—much to her dismay—Gloria finally faced him. “I’m happy that you decided to have camp with me. I’m happy that you brought desserts and talked to about so many things. Honestly I—” She stopped. Hesitant.  
  
He merely listened in nervous anticipation.  
  
Crimson eyes that were free from glasses now stared at the tall man lying before her. “Bede…”  
  
Her voice sent shivers on his skin. Her warmth seeped right into his body.  
  
She noticed.  
  
_Dup-dap, dup-dap!_ The beat of one’s heart echoed in the tent. Was it hers? Was it his?  
  
“Bede…” She tried again, lips quivered as she let out a shaky sigh. “Why…Why did you agree to camp out here with me today?”  
  
It was a silly question. A childish one. One needn’t a valid reason to agree to her campout. He simply wanted to hang out with her. He simply wanted to catch up and talk about random stuff with her. He simply wanted to unwind from the public and get some fresh air, and she was an excuse for it.  
  
He wanted to say all of them. Any of them.  
  
Instead, he opted for the truth.  
  
“I…” Eyes squinted shut, Bede released a sigh he didn’t know he held back. Arms tightened across his chest, he finally flipped and turned to face her.  
  
Only mistake here was: neither anticipated the close distance.  
  
They were a short breath away. The tip of her nose almost his own. Crimson eyes met a pair of dazzling violets. Both were at lost for words. Both mirrored each other by the shade of red on their faces.  
  
Their hands were close to each other’s respective chests. None moved a muscle. None said a word.  
  
Her eyes then gleamed the emotion he wouldn’t dare to guess hours ago.  
  
The unspeakable emotion was back in her eyes. Hotter. Clearer. Drawing him breathless.  
  
“I care you,” was all he responded, mouth then gaped at the foolish sentence he had ever muttered.  
  
Heat burned straight to the tips of his ears. Having almost a clear mind to just bolt out of the tent and never to see her again, Bede instead froze in his place once he felt her palm, so warm and loving, on his left cheek.  
  
Her smile became the answer to his doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been on writing this since 8 am...it is now 10:44 pm......hhhhhhhh


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY FOR SIN??? ARE YOU READY FOR SIIIINNNN???

Her eyes were warm.  
  
“I care you too…” Her smile was enticing.  
  
Before he could respond, she reacted faster. Body acted out of pure instinct. Emotions guided where her heart would lead her to the rest of the night. Violet eyes widened were crimson irises hid behind eyelids.  
  
Her lips were soft, heart-stopping.  
  
It was short. Chaste. Too brief for their liking. Shame engulfed the Champion’s body as she pulled back. Head tipped down slightly, hiding the embarrassment that burned red up to her ears—  
  
She peeped a squeak when she felt trembling hands cupping warm cheeks.  
  
She sucked a gasp when she felt sweet lips pressed hard against hers.  
  
Her side shuffled closer. Tiny, callous hands tugged the front of his thin shirt. She felt soft lips, then sharp teeth as she huffed cold air. “Bede…” His name was a prayer that sent his heart ablaze. If not for the feel of her palms pressing up to his neck, Bede would’ve thought that she was rejecting this.  
  
But she didn’t.  
  
Delicate fingers caressed his collarbone, his neck. The touch alone sent shivers down his spine, produced moans that slurred right into her sighing mouth. Their eyes were closed, focused, hyper-fixated on no one but each other. _Chu…_ he kissed her again, _chu…_ and again. His tongue now had entered her hot mouth, tickling and inviting her own to a dance of pure, wet desire.  
  
Though hands were at lost and desperate as they gripped her face, Bede at least felt grateful to know that his legs knew what to do as they started to intertwine around hers.  
  
That sliver of confidence snapped when he felt her hips grind against her—heavily, slowly.  
  
_Arceus above—!_  
  
“Gloria…!” His breathing grew ragged. A gasp escaped weakly as he felt her hips again. He knew she was teasing him. He knew she was enjoying the hell out of it.  
  
And by _fuck_ he won’t let her get away with it.  
  
In a split second, Gloria gasped to feel her body being pushed until she lay on her back. Both hands were now released, instead pulled back and gripped on either sides of her head. Crimson eyes stared in hazy bafflement. Flushed lips parted in desperate need for air and touch.  
  
He positioned above her, gaze so intense and filled with thoughts that sent his blood down south.  
  
“Gloria…” Her name was a wish, a prayer, a plead that slurred heavily by wet lips. Bede took the time to breathe, to recollect his senses that were long gone from the moment they kissed. Slowly, so slowly he lowered down. Knees were then positioned between her legs. His hips hovered weakly above hers.  
  
Though faint, she could feel the heat that was dangerously positioned right between her thighs.  
  
She didn’t dare look. But she so desperately dared to feel it.  
  
The feel of him squeezing her wrists forced her back to reality. Focus horribly managing her throbbing brain, Gloria returned his heavy gaze. “Bede…” How many times would she say his name, she wondered? For now it sounded soft, fragile.  
  
In truth, she wished to say his name in a completely different manner soon; as a scream, so strong, passionate.  
  
She sensed hesitance in a pair of such mesmerizing violets. Silence thickened between them. The rush of cold air seeped between the littlest gaps of the tent, but all she could ever feel right now was the heat that pooled right to the hungriest part of her body.  
  
She needed to say something. Anything.  
  
“Are you sure…?”  
  
But he beat her to it.  
  
Surprise broke the lidded gaze. As expected, the hesitance grew. The concern mixed in between as he kept his gaze on her. He never moved a muscle, neither pressing downwards nor pulling away.  
  
She was thankful he didn’t do the latter.  
  
She needed to act fast. To show him how she really felt.  
  
“Bede…” It’d been 5 years that they walked on this metaphorical thread. 5 years of rivalry turned 5 same years of friendship was enough to test their feelings for each other until they sometimes couldn’t breathe. She enjoyed being close to him. He adored having her by his side. But neither had ever admitted it properly, either just dodging the topic entirely or making a short quip to change the subject in fear for their pining hearts.  
  
But now…in this tent…as his silence fearfully craved the answer they both needed, Gloria knew it was now or never.  
  
Words were absent, yet her reply was given in a form of hands clutching his own.  
  
Shock directed his sight on their hands. Fingers were now intertwined like perfect puzzle pieces. The trembles in his body hadn’t left him, and Bede merely gasped faintly at the feel of her leg on the side of his own.  
  
“I’m sure.” Was her final, verbal reply.  
  
He felt pathetic for feeling weak at such a sentence.  
  
“Gloria…” was all he managed, all he conjured up in a haze of growing lust. Left hand wiggled away from her grasp, moved down, down until his palm slid and pressed against her lower back. “I…” He was entranced. Hypnotized. Mesmerized. “I can’t—” What could he _can’t?_ Hold back? Pull away? Be assured?  
  
Crimson eyes burned his insides.  
  
Finally he pulled her upwards. “This…” Finally his hips pressed against hers. “I won’t…” His cock, aching and twitching, brushed roughly against the cotton of her pants. “I—” Pressed firmly against the wet spot of her panty.  
  
A gulp was heard. None couldn’t tell who it belonged to.  
  
_Fuck—_ Her mind was dropped back to its delightful haze once she felt his groin against her. Unbeknownst to him, his position perfectly brushed against her clit, perfectly poked the needy button. Legs bent slightly, Gloria retaliated by grinding back. She cursed the day pants were made. She cursed the day clothes weren’t magically able to disappear at the snap of one’s fingers.  
  
So she rubbed against him.  
  
Again.  
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
Their gaze never tore apart from each other. Gasps turned to sighs. Sighs turned to moans. It was then that Bede lowered just a few inches just before he grinded again that had Gloria hitched a scream.  
  
“Fu—!” Teeth gritted back the word. This was much, much, much better than her fingers. Despite being barred by 4 layers of clothing, Gloria held back a hiss once she felt the tip of his cock nudged just _perfectly_ against her soaked pussy.  
  
“Bede…!” Desperation grew bigger. And like most of her intense battles that had her pushed against a corner, Gloria turned that desperation into strength.  
  
Without warning, she pulled him down for a harsh, hard kiss. Shock once again popped in between, but Bede quickly returned her kiss with just much vigour.  
  
_Pop!_  
  
Their foreheads pressed firmly against one another. His shivers twitched down to his aching cock once she rashly husked, “More…”  
  
\---  
  
And more he gave, for the next few moments that happened between them were a blur.  
  
Her pyjama shirt was off and thrown to the side. Chill at first scrapped across such autumn skin, but heat once again warmed her chest once she felt large hands cupping her left breast.  
  
He was shaking still.  
  
It was cute. And reassuring. At least Gloria knew she wasn’t the only one nervous to the very bone.  
  
“Bede…” One might keep count on the many times she muttered his name. Slowly she arched her torso, pressing his hand closer to her breast. A little whine was vainly hidden behind pursed lips when she felt fingers pinching and prodding her hardened nipple. Crimson eyes were gone from his sight, instead hidden behind shut eye lids that twitched every now and then at his caress.  
  
He wished to be lost in her eyes again.  
  
So with lust filling his heart whole, Bede lowered down and gave her other breast the same attention.  
  
A smirk was faintly bitten back once he heard that delicious gasp.  
  
Right hand intertwined with hers, Bede timidly prodded his tongue out. With ginger licks he tasted her, relished the skin that hardened around his twirling tongue. She tasted of cinnamon and vanilla—a scent he long realized was her favourite since they were teenagers—and this only boiled the hunger he had for her. He sucked gently, then harder, then nipped the nipple between wet lips to entice more and more whines from her.  
  
She tasted so good, so delicious. He hungered for more.  
  
With a sharp breath held inside aching lungs, Bede switched and gave attention to her left breast. The sounds she made never stopped, only grew. While right hand massaged and thumb brushed her nipple, Bede slid his left hand down. His palm was open, fingers twitched and flinched at every feel of such soft, firm skin. A few scars from her stomach brushed across his touch, in which the Gym Leader gave such a tender caress as a silent sign of care.  
  
His hand then slipped under the waistband of her pyjama pants.  
  
_Pop_ , he released—hesitantly—and looked up at her.  
  
His breathing was forced out in pathetic sighs at the sight of her face. Her eyes were heavily lidded with unbridled lust. Her mouth was wet, shined with hot air and continual licks. Red splashed such warm, brown skin. Dark hair were a strands of glorious mess. Though short, some managed to stick onto her forehead, shield little parts of her eyes that proved too hypnotizing to look away.  
  
A single gulp heavily slid down a dry throat.  
  
Her eyes like fire that burned him from the inside out, Bede opted to plant more kisses to her neck. _Chu…chu…_ he mapped her with his mouth. Teeth then replaced wet lips, nibbled and nipped a few certain spots right under her right ear. He felt her crane her neck slightly, giving more access and tempting him terribly to place a mark where everyone could see.  
  
The Galarian Champion belonged to the Ballonlea Gym Leader; that was truly a title that made his cock twitch in excitement.  
  
Slowly and slowly his left hand slid under her pants. “May…” A gulp again. “May _I…?_ ” he wheezed, choked so shamelessly like a man starved for a feast. His other hand propped him up, giving perfect access to such a lovely sight under him.  
  
Gloria didn’t say much, merely nodded once and lifted her hips against his waiting palm.  
  
It was all he needed as a starving man.  
  
Quickly but carefully he slipped under her pants. Fingers brushed her panty, thin and lacy, and Bede had to hold another sharp breath to feel just how _wet_ she was.  
  
For him.  
  
She felt warm. Wet. Moist.  
  
All because of him.  
  
Confidence burned amidst the bubbling lust, Bede slowly caressed her warmth with his middle finger.  
  
“Nnh…!” she chirped. One hand slapped her mouth, shame and shock overpowering her emotions for a while to feel fingers that weren’t hers touching where she desired the most.  
  
She then felt him stop; he was tentative, she realized.  
  
Crimson eyes stared at the man above. Pink splashed every corner of his face. Lips quivered prettily she wished she could suck on them like candy.  
  
He was shy, quite prideful to admit anything, so she giggled shakily and helped him.  
  
Right hand moved to where his left was. Confidence slowly bubbling within her to know that this was probably his first time—just as this was hers—Gloria tugged her pants down until they shimmied off her legs. “Here…” Embarrassment prevented her from taking off her panty. Not yet, at least. Eyes fixed on such a pretty shine of sparkling violets, she held the back of his left hand.  
  
She nudged his middle finger to her clit. Lips worried by white teeth, Gloria silently ushered him to form tiny circles.  
  
He was a fast learner, this was obvious as day the moment he became Ballonlea’s Gym Leader, so it took him less than a minute to follow her movement until it became his own.  
  
And by Arceus, Gloria was beyond thankful at how quick this man’s mind could be.  
  
Gaze never torn away, he moved clockwise, then reversed after hearing sweet, sweet whimpers. He started out slow, careful. Her hand never left his, and Bede was more than okay with that if it means giving her the best pleasure she could ever deserve from him.  
  
She was the best thing that had ever happened in his life, after all.  
  
He felt her hand move. Bede stopped briefly as he let her finally take off her soaked panty, as he let her tug his hand downwards, towards her waiting, aching sex.  
  
“Mmm…” Words were incorrigible as she guided him. With silent notions, Bede let his middle finger slip inside her.  
  
Fuck.  
  
_Fuck…Fuck!_ She was wet. She was so damn wet.  
  
Her walls clenched and welcomed his finger. His gaze blurred, then sharpened to see such wanton need from the Galarian Champion.  
  
His Galarian Champion. _His._  
  
“A—” she gasped meekly. “Another…please…” Up and down she moved her hips. Unable to stand the intense stare he was giving her, Gloria looked away.  
  
She still urged his hand to move where she wanted it to be, though.  
  
A smile shakily curved across his face.  
  
Another finger joined inside her. He watched as she swallowed a squeak. He watched as she turned her head to the side.  
  
Cute. He wanted to see more.  
  
So he dug his fingers deeper. Slowly he widened the gap between his middle and index, scissoring her until her walls clenched deliciously at the friction. Bede felt her body tremble under him, because of him. In and out and in and out he moved, anticipating and observing every reaction that drove him mad with lustful glee.  
  
More.  
  
To her shock, to his surprise, Bede curled those two fingers. And it was those actions alone that incited a delighted gasp from her.  
  
“O-Oh—!” She stopped. Abrupt. “Be—mmhm…!” Eyes widened as she felt him curl his fingers again. She felt those slender fingers caress her throbbing walls. She felt his movement grow faster and faster at every single curl.  
  
More.  
  
_Oh_ fuck _him—!_ Stubbornness held her firm to the ground. While Gloria knew his smile was prettily plastered on his prettily flushed face, the Champion didn’t give in and bit back another helpless moan.  
  
It was then that she cursed the fact that the man was a fast learner because—  
  
“Oh _f-fuck!_ ” A stuttered moan slurred out of deliciously pliant lips once she felt his thumb stroke her clit. Quick hands roughly gripped his arms. It wasn’t an act of desist, Bede immediately realized, but a silent, desperate signal of blind urge.  
  
What kind of gentleman would he be to deny his lady?  
  
Faster and faster he thrusted inside her. With nimble fingers, he replaced his index with his ring finger. Before Gloria could comprehend the action through a clouded mind, she instead arched her hips at the feel of his thumb and index finger lightly pinching and rolling her aching clit.  
  
“A-Ah Bede…!” she gasped. “Bede I—!” she moaned. Nails dug into the sweaty skin of his arms. The mild pain causing a hiss, Bede lowered down and pressed a deep, sloppy kiss to her waiting mouth.  
  
Tongue once again twirled against each other. Teeth clanked slightly at the desperate pressure, but neither couldn’t give a shit as one focused on pressing on all the right buttons, while the other continued to drown in a pool of pure, lecherous desire.  
  
“Be-de—Be—f-f _uck!_ ” Words failed her for the many times tonight, Gloria finally succumbed to pure white at the feel of his fingers curling deep, deep inside of her. Her legs raised and trembled weakly. Toes curled in delicious friction. Body acting purely out of instinct as she rode her high, Gloria wrapped her arms around his head and tugged the long, fluffy strands of pure white hair.  
  
Just when she thought she had come in peace—pun intended—“Fu—” Words garbled by a gasp when she felt him move in and out, and in and out again.  
  
“Bed _eh—!_ ” Sentences twisted into nonsense. Head tilted upwards. Fingers locked and tugged harshly at such fluffy strands.  
  
Hisses echoed wetly at the glorious pain. Quivered mouth tuned to a smirk, Bede lowered to her neck and marked her with more, more, teasing bites. Feeling her wiggle and squirm under his hot touch, the young man sucked on the hickey he had long placed on the left side of her collarbone.  
  
He was insufferable. He was insufferable.  
  
She knew _damn_ well this was a battle he intended to win.  
  
“Bede!!” Once again her hips arched like a taut bowstring. Within seconds he finally took his fingers out. Within seconds he sucked his digits, tasting the woman as if she was the heavenly cream he hungrily craved all along. Never waiting for a chance, he held her waist and pressed her hard to the ground.  
  
His cock, terribly twitching and _begging_ for white release, positioned firmly against her gaping cunt; amidst the desirable mania, he soon realized that he was the only one who was still wearing pants.  
  
Utterly foolish. Completely unacceptable.  
  
“Gloria…” Finally his voice slurred like a drunken fool. Violet eyes hazed with lust and love, he pressed a kiss right under her chin before looking down at her. Sweat and pants filled the air in the tent. It almost felt like they couldn’t breathe. It almost felt as if the world was destroyed, leaving them alone in a barren planet.  
  
Oh how he wouldn’t mind that at all.  
  
Shame no longer present in a gaze of a starved man, he placed a lick on her upper lip. “Please…” He needed more. “Please…” He couldn’t care less that his dignity shattered before her.  
  
He felt comfortable being vulnerable around her anyways.  
  
He didn’t realize he had his eyes closed, for Bede snapped them open when he felt hands tugging his pants.  
  
Shock swallowed his words whole. He merely gaped at the woman under him.  
  
“What…” Now she felt silly for acting so suddenly.  
  
Silly. But still very, very horny.  
  
A gulp slid down. “You said ‘please’.” Slowly, carefully she slid down his pants. “Besides—” Holy shit, she realized he didn’t wear any boxers underneath, “—you did a uh…” What should she say? What should she say? What should she say—holy _shit_ it’s brushing her thigh!  
  
A gulp slid down. Harder.  
  
She wondered if she could get any wetter. “I want to…” _I want you._ Without so much waiting for a proper response, Gloria traced her fingers around his stiff cock.  
  
It was so delicate. So feather-like. Yet Bede felt foolish for almost _losing his mind—_  
  
Distracted by her touch, the Gym Leader froze in stupor at the feel of his body being rolled to the ground.  
  
“Oof—ha- _ah!_ ” Shock burst to pleasure at the feel of warm hands gripping his cock. Quickly he snapped his head forward, seeing nothing but the ethereal woman sitting comfortably on his legs.  
  
Under the brilliant light of the moon through the single, clothed window of the tent, Bede only gasped in awe.  
  
Her breasts heaved slowly, matching her heavy breathing. The plane of her stomach was taut with muscle, yet slightly pudgy from the dinner and dessert they had tonight. Her arms were just as muscled, tight with abs from years and years of being the Galarian Champion. Her skin gleamed like warm autumn, making him feel hot, bothered.  
  
Violet eyes then spotted the hickeys and marks on her chest, on her neck, around the nipple of her left breast. Saliva felt like copper as he relished on the marks he had given her. Breathing fast and heavy, Bede dared to look up, dared to look at the face of the woman who had long snatched his heart.  
  
By Arceus, she truly took his breath away.  
  
The fire in her eyes were vivid. Pupils dilated at the sight of the man below her. Pink lips parted, bruised, heaved with hot air that constantly flowed through her lungs. Red splashed such soft cheeks. Dark hair was dishevelled to no end. Wild bangs once again covered some parts of her eyes, but Gloria finally took initiative and shook the bangs to the side.  
  
By fucking Arceus, take him now.  
  
“Bede…”  
  
Her voice was velvet. Her warmth was haven.  
  
It was then he felt the tip of his cock being brushed that he gasped back to reality. “A-Ah—!” He slapped his mouth shut, too quickly, too painfully. Oh how shameless he felt, to crumble even more at the grasp of this lovely angel.  
  
It seems like the battle had taken a turn.  
  
Though filled with an air of radiance and confidence, Gloria was nothing short of grateful to see Bede so…entranced by her right now.  
  
Because Arceus forbid, to see the cock twitching so readily, she could feel swirls forming in her eyes.  
  
_Calm down! Calm down!_ She was always good in masking herself in the face of danger. But this was the exact opposite. And while the turn of events gave her the same rush of adrenaline like all the battles she had with any powerful trainer, she knew _this_ battle provided a much warmer, wetter adrenaline.  
  
So with breaths baited behind pursed lips, Gloria slowly circled the tip with her thumb.  
  
He shook and whined again. Okay, good response.  
  
She wanted to look at him. To ask him. To teach her the spots where she would be his undoing. But as she sat on trembling legs, Gloria merely watched as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
  
So she moved on instinct. Moved based on the memories of porn she watched and read when she was a curious teenager. While inexperience in the field itself, at least Gloria could be proud at the fact that she was fairly good at having secret talents.  
  
The cock was warm around her hand. It felt soft, but hard under the taut skin. She never thought about it much—what with her childhood friend being a man and despite her growing feelings for this specific man under her—but once Gloria took a good look of it, she felt herself salivating.  
  
It throbbed under her grasp. Carefully, slowly she caressed it up and down. He didn’t mutter a peep, so Gloria continued the action until it expelled a flinch out of him.  
  
She then remembered something sinful.  
  
Pink lips curled a devious smirk.  
  
Though eyes shut, Bede felt anything—everything—that was happening to him. Pink nipples hardened under the cold air and sweat as he heaved harshly. He was too afraid to look at her. Too afraid to admit the fact that if he ever did while she pleasured him, he knew he would come here and now within a second heartbea— _aaoh my Arceus!_  
  
Wet tongue lapped off the precum off his tip. Wet tongue lapped up and down his cock, starting from the base and sensually sliding up back to the leaking tip. She knew he was now gawking at her, she didn’t dare to look. Instead she finally placed his cock into her mouth, further enticing yet another long, fragile groan that merely caused trails down her thighs.  
  
_Breathe_ , she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she carefully sucked lower and lower. The tip almost brushed her tonsil, and the Champion had to choke back a gag so that she wouldn’t accidentally ruin the moment. Quickly she pulled back, just a bit, and sucked the tip once she realized it was one of the weakest spots of one of the most powerful, of the prettiest, and the cockiest gym leader in Galar.  
  
Like a desperate woman she sucked and nibbled a spot under the head. Her tongue pressed against the dripping hole. The taste felt weird on her tongue, but she didn’t hate it either. Instead she kept on sucking, lapping the bits that had her moaning once she felt his cock twitch more and more inside her hot mouth—  
  
Everything happened too fast.  
  
The first second, she had her eyes closed, had her mind focused on blowing the man’s brain out. The next, she felt strong grips on her shoulders and her body being pulled away in a blur.  
  
Third heartbeat later, “Oof!” Gloria was back on her back, eyes snapped open and mouth gasped in shock before he pierced his tongue into her.  
  
He tasted him. She tasted her. Moans and whimpers escaped each other, filled their minds and rang their ears until they couldn’t hear anything else.  
  
_Chu…pop!_ “Fuck, Gloria…” He felt weak. Vulnerable. Submissive.  
  
He was all hers.  
  
Saliva trickled from one tongue to another as he half-heartedly pulled back. He looked at her, cherished at the sight of her. Screw his shame, but Bede was honestly glad that he acted fast before it ended too quickly.  
  
“Was it bad…?” she asked, timidly.  
  
Oh if only she knew how wrong she was.  
  
A chuckle, weak and frail, slurred behind trembling lips. “Not really… No…” He nuzzled her neck like a new-born Pokémon. Hands moved from shoulders to arms, then from arms to hands, Bede looked down at the beautiful woman.  
  
No words could describe the overflowing emotions he had for her.  
  
“It’s just—” He needed to answer, no matter how gruelling the task felt right now. “If you kept it up, I might not be able to hold back and this…ah…” Arceus, _now_ he felt embarrassed, “might…end too fast for my liking.”  
  
Surprise flickered in a pair of crimsons. “Oh?” Shock turned to amusement. “Then…” Amusement curled to playfulness, “how do you want it to end to your liking?” Man, where did she get all this confidence from? She was on a roll for someone who was being pinned.  
  
But thoughts were out too soon when she saw burning passion in sparkling violets.  
  
“Like…” He slowly positioned himself between her legs, “this…” His cock gently poked her clit, brushed the outer lips of her wet sex. Left hand locked the fingers near the side of her head. The other traced her left leg until it curled around his back. Pink puffed his face to a pretty picture. The more Gloria looked, the more she wanted to pepper his face with kisses.  
  
But for now, what she wanted the most was his cock fucking her deep and hard.  
  
He didn’t say further, but she knew his silence was him waiting for her permission. Her other hand free from his grasp, Gloria brought it up to cupped his warm cheek.  
  
“Bede…” Her other leg joined the other side of his waist. “Please…” She gulped. Sheepish. Wanton. She placed her hand at the back of his head, carefully pulling him down until her mouth breathed near his left ear.  
  
“Fuck me…”  
  
_Snap!_  
  
The thread they held on for so long finally snapped into two at those two simple words.  
  
Lips worried firmly, Bede finally, shakily moved his cock into her wet cunt. At the same time, he felt like a fool for forgetting to ask on whether or not she was a virgin, but actions speak louder than words as he felt Gloria shake terribly and whisper a weak, “W-Wait…”  
  
“I’m here…” He stopped, head now popped inside. “I’ll wait…” He didn’t want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. He remained still as she adjusted to his width. In and out her breaths rasped near his hot ear. Bede now felt selfish and stupid for not being able to study on the pleasures of women more. Granted, he never really expected to sleep with her anytime soon, but that shouldn’t stop him from making sure she would have a great—  
  
Wait.  
  
He was truly thankful he was quick in his mind.  
  
When Gloria shakily breathed to go further, Bede moved his left hand down south.  
  
“Ah— _a-ah!_ ” Teeth nipped his earlobe hard when she felt fingers circling her throbbing clit. “Oh fuck B _ede—ah!!_ ” Pleasure overwhelmed her whole, Gloria instinctively moved her hips upwards to meet his slow thrust. Finally she felt his tip press against her hymen. But before she could fear about the pain that might come next, she instead moaned shamelessly at the continuous upward flicks of his thumb.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
It was then that she felt pain—only for a short, sharp while that she choked out a quick, quiet scream—only to feel her whole body shake at both his caress and confession.  
  
Nails once again dug hard, this time into the hard planes of his smooth back.  
  
He waited until the pain subsided. He waited until her body was overtaken by pleasure. He heard a sniffle so close to his ear, and this truly killed Bede to think that he was the reason of her pain.  
  
“I’m sorry…” he apologized, tone laced with comfort and love. Carefully he moved so that he could see her face. Fingers brushed away the bangs. Lips pressed feather-like kisses to her forehead and cheeks.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Eyes closed tight as he peppered her with kisses. Not out of pain. Not even out of hurt. But out of uncertainty. Uncertainty to face him after hearing those three words that brought her heart unspeakable glee.  
  
He loved her!  
  
Those words lulled in her mind like an enchanting lullaby. Joy bubbled in her stomach. Bliss bloomed in her heart. Lips trembling a poorly hidden smile, Gloria once again hid her face beside his head.  
  
Confusion mixed with doubt when he realized she didn’t say a word. While he was glad she didn’t push him away, Bede was in truth wary if his confession was too early—despite the very fact that he was fucking her right now—  
  
“I love you too…”  
  
Pupil shrunk inside a sea of violet.  
  
Did he hear her wrong? Was that correct? Question after question swam inside his head, but Bede couldn’t even manage a proper sentence as all he could respond was a weak, “Ah-hah…” at the feel of her pushing further.  
  
“Please…”  
  
His whole body shivered until his knees gave out.  
  
Wrapping her arms under him and hands gripping his shoulders from the back, Gloria shamelessly begged, “Please…I need you more…deeper…”  
  
_Snap, snap!_  
  
Losing the last bit of his sanity, Bede thrusted deeper in a single stroke. Both gasped in shock, in pleasure. The Gym Leader wanted nothing more than to release right now, than to release inside her, but he needed to wait. He needed to be patient.  
  
But _fuck_ , she felt so…so…good…!  
  
“Move…” She wasted no time. “Fuck—move, Bede!”  
  
A growl kept between gritted teeth, Bede took it out in a painstakingly slow manner. But before Gloria could actually bite back with her own growl, the young man snapped his hips against her in a swift motion.  
  
_Slap!_ He pounded her again. _Slap!_ And again. _Slap, slap, squelch—slap!_ Over and over and over he thrusted in and out. Leaving no room for words nor sanity, Bede cupped his moans and growls into her sweaty neck.  
  
She felt so good. So good!  
  
One hand held her hip, and Bede fucked her hard and fast before she had any chance to comply. A growl finally burst out of pink lips to feel sharp, delicious pain on his back. He retaliated with a firm bite on her neck, then licked like a crazed Boltund once he felt faint blood trailing across wet tongue.  
  
She whined and moaned and screamed and gasped. Learning that she was quite verbal for someone who was usually quiet, Gloria wrapped her legs around his hips and met his frantic thrusts. Strands of white tickled her neck. Delightful pain stung her skin. She felt his cock selfishly brush her wet, aching walls. Cum started to trickle out of her soaking cunt, and Gloria merely whimpered in defeat to hear such perverted sounds of skin against skin.  
  
“Gloria-aah…” His voice chimed shakily near her ear. “I’m—close…”  
  
So was she. “In— _ah!_ —me…” she begged. Shamelessly. Wantonly. “Please cum inside m-me _ee…!_ ” Eyes squeezed shot as once again pure white burst from within. Nails scraped down and down his bruised back. Legs locked tightly as if her life depended on it, Gloria drew out a long, long, amorous moan as she rode her lovely high.  
  
To feel her walls squeeze desperately around his cock. To feel her moans tickle hotly against his ear. To feel her nails dig rougher and rougher until he was so damn sure blood trickled out. Bede had finally reached it limit.  
  
Without a thought, he came inside her. Hot white shot out into her womb, spurting and spurting as Bede continued to rock into her like a Salandit in heat. His movements lost its pace, so as he slowed down, the Gym Leader gave one last treat and teased her overwhelmed clit.  
  
“Nooo…ah…” Like a soulless creature, she denied. She flinched and twitched until her hips snapped one last time. Until finally, finally, her vision blurred from the wonderful orgasms.  
  
The last of his load filled deep within her, Bede finally pulled out.  
  
The faint _pop_ brought out a whine from her. Her cunt gaped in greed. Her clit twitched and numbed from continual pleasure. Her throat ached from the countless moaning, but Gloria still managed a squeak when she felt his cock playfully nudge her clit.  
  
“Stooop…” Like a child she whined. Though night and lust briefly corrupted her vision, she could perfectly hear such a cheeky laugh.  
  
Weakly he rolled to the side. Sweat and cum filled the atmosphere of the tent, yet neither of them feel disgusted. Fatigue finally catching up to the Gym Leader, he selfishly pulled her into his embrace.  
  
“Mmph…” she mumbled, lips pressed against his collarbone.  
  
Silence now filled the air. Panting turned to breathing. Heartbeat slowly took its time to reach an acceptable pace. She knew he was embarrassed after the whole ordeal. And so was she.  
  
But she felt right. Oh so right.  
  
And despite not saying anything, she knew he felt the same way too.  
  
Smiling gingerly, Gloria nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his neck. He shivered at the action, and this only caused his embrace to tighten around her.  
  
Giggles bubbled out of comfortably bruised lips. But before she could blow a joke or two to lighten the awkwardness, she could feel her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.  
  
Finally, as the moonlight shone brilliantly through the clothed window of the tent, slumber took hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been forever since i wrote a fucken


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initially this was supposed to be in chapter 2 buuuuut i figured itll be better to split them up for some fluffles

The warmth felt soothing in the tent.  
  
Slumber released its grip on Bede first. A yawn escaped his mouth. One arm stretched to the side, in which he then flinched to feel the ache on his back. Though the tent was perfectly cosy, the Gym Leader groaned stubbornly to feel a faint flash of light through the clothed window.  
  
Right. Right!  
  
Realization of last night dawned upon him like a splash of cold water. Quickly he looked to the side, pupils shrunk then dilated at the sight of snoozing woman. Her head comfortably rested on his bare chest. One arm was draped around his stomach, while the other stretched downwards between her body and his.  
  
_That might be numb later_ , he chuckled.  
  
Arceus, his body ached. But not once did regret flash across his face. Instead a goofy smile curled each corner of kissable, bruised lips. His left arm draped above her head. Thankful that his other arm was free, Bede took the chance to take all of it in.  
  
She was beautiful. Ethereal. Magnificent in every way. From the passionate way she battled to the confident way she brought herself, there wasn’t a single fault the man could find when it came to her.  
  
Maybe this was what’s it like to fall in love, he wondered.  
  
A finger gingerly traced the side of her face, down, down until he stopped at her lower lip. How soft. How kissable. Warm air brushed the tip of his index finger. His smile broke down to faint, silent laughter.  
  
_“I love you too…”_  
  
Joy rang in his heart. “I love you, Gloria…” He wished to say it to her. Again and again so that she could never forget. Carefully he placed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of her head.  
  
Those words would forever play in his mind and heart until the end of—  
  
‘Gloria! Breakfast time!’  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
Without waiting for a response, the flapped entrance of the tent was ripped open. Shock immediately had Bede jolt upright. Startled by such an aggressive wake-up call, Gloria fumbled herself awake and sat in complete stupor.  
  
“Wha—?” Like a sleepy fool she stared blankly at her impatient starter.  
  
Ares merely kneeled in the entryway, head tilted and eyes blinked at the two naked humans before him. ‘I said it’s breakfast time!’ But that didn’t bother him much. As long as his best friend was safe and happy, that’s all that matters to him.  
  
Besides, it was about time anyways.  
  
His nose twitched at the scent of sex and afterglow that thickened the air in the tent. ‘Oof…’ Quickly he shook his head, growing quite uncomfortable at the natural smell. ‘Well…’ Fiery eyes stared at the human who seemed more awake than his trainer. ‘When she wakes up fully, can you tell her it’s breakfast time? I’m starving and Dimitri is more than ready to knock down the closest berry tree.’ And with that, Ares left.  
  
With a message that Bede had no idea considering all the man heard was chirps and squeaks.  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
Stupor popped to shock, and Bede turned his attention to the slightly sleepy woman.  
  
Her body was free from any blanket. Every hickey, every mark could be seen in board daylight like a form of art.  
  
Ah, his body felt hot again.  
  
Rubbing her eyes to bring her back to reality, Gloria finally looked at the tall man. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was naked, that she was naked, and that they had slept together—figuratively and literally—last night.  
  
This was surely one of the days where she was awake the fastest.  
  
Red splashed their faces once reality kicked in full. None said a word. Both looked away.  
  
“Um…” She laughed shortly, dumbly, before biting back in fear that it might offend him. “I—morning.”  
  
“Morning.” Was all he managed. Good. She was just as shaken as him.  
  
Shaken. And hopefully thrilled too.  
  
“Listen—”  
  
In unison they both spoke, then stunned to silence as they stared at each other.  
  
Silence was now their favourite form of communication.  
  
Feeling nervous of such a gaze, Gloria brought her arms up.  
  
“No…”  
  
Before she could cup her chest, the Champion instead blinked in surprise at the touch of his hands.  
  
And just when she thought he was done with surprises, Gloria squeaked a meek squeak at the feel of her body being pulled to an embrace. “Bede…?” Confusion lulled her bruised lips. Face now nuzzled on his neck, she peeked up, trying to cast a glance at the now blushing man.  
  
Man, was he so cute.  
  
“First off,” he started, voice muffled on her hair, “I didn’t regret what we did last night. I never will.” Carefully he positioned himself until he crossed his legs. Taking the opportunity of her surprise, Bede ushered her until she sat cosily in his lap.  
  
She was warm.  
  
“I…” Arms tightened around her. Hands lovingly caressed up and down her back, her arms. “I love you, Gloria. A lot…” More than he ever expected. “I don’t know exactly when it started, but I figured it’s long when we were rivals in our gym challenges.” Here it was again; the shameless act of him pouring his heart out to no one but her. She truly did have such a talent on him, didn’t she?  
  
He wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
“You were always there for me. You always supported me even when I was being such a prick in the early days.” Lips kissed the top of her head again. “And in time, you made me stronger and showed me ways to learn to be better.” Traced down to her forehead. “You showed me my future.” To her eyelids. “You showed me my new path.” To her nose.  
  
“You taught me how to love…” He stopped in front of her face, finally staring at the eyes he forever loved. “You made me love you…” _Chu…_ “so take responsibility…” _Chuu…_  
  
His confession was a million arrows that pierced her heart. She trembled. Shook. Positively vibrated with excitement at the knowledge of his feelings.  
  
Without a moment to waste, she returned his kiss. Just as blissfully. Just as overjoyed. Arms wrapped around his neck, slightly surprising him with her exuberance but never once planning to break their kiss anytime soon.  
  
“I love you, Bede…” She confessed between kisses. Lightly she brushed the tip of his nose with hers. “I love you a lot.” She was bad with words; they both knew this. But Gloria was more than happy to know that she got her emotions through him.  
  
His smile was so genuine. So charming.  
  
“In that case,” He pulled back, yet arms perfectly locked around her bare waist, “I know this might sound stupid considering very recent events, but Gloria,” A smile, so confident and cheeky, curled his lovely lips, “will you be my girlfriend?”  
  
Her giggles were so cute. So adorable.  
  
“On one condition.” She lifted one finger, though hand still mindlessly caressing his bare neck and chest.  
  
A single eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
  
Both eyebrows however raised in a matter of seconds once she surprised him with a peck on the lips. “You get to be my boyfriend.”  
  
Oh how lively their lives would be around each other.  
  
The smirk mellowed back down to one of a sincere smile. “Deal.”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a simple woman....i see ship i like....i make own food

**Author's Note:**

> ive been on writing this since 8 am...it is now 10:44 pm......hhhhhhhh


End file.
